O livro ilustrado
by Isabelalina12
Summary: Um garoto frio.Uma garota sonhadora.Um Natal.Podera um livro ilustrado mudar o natal de um casal? fic escrita juntamente com a minha Onee-chan.


Fazia pouco tempo que tinha começado a namorar Sasuke, o início desse namoro foi...Inesperado e totalmente anti-romântico. Tudo graças a um comentário inocente de Tenten e Hinata (minhas melhores amigas).

Elas, em um dia comum de outubro, disseram que nós parecíamos namorados de longa data, nós negamos, obviamente, porém depois disso ficamos desconfortáveis com a atmosfera que surgiu... uns dias depois estávamos caminhando quando eu disse: "bom, se nós parecemos namorados, por que a gente não namora logo?" e ele respondeu: " é, teoricamente, não mudará nada entre nós"

E foi assim, do nada e totalmente sem magia.

Passaram-se 2 meses, e como Sasuke havia dito, nada mudou, confesso que fiquei...frustrada, afinal, não havíamos saído juntos nenhuma vez e sequer tínhamos nos beijado.

-COMO É QUE É?!- gritou Tenten

-Passaram 2 meses e sequer se beijaram?!- disse Hinata

Digamos que minhas amigas ficaram surpreendidas afinal eu e Sasuke "combinávamos" tanto que parecíamos o tipo de casal feliz e sem problemas no relacionamento.

-Ele tem aquele jeitão dele todo reservado e tímido... acho que ele não vai agir sem um empurrãozinho- eu disse a elas.

-Mas nisso você é igualzinha a ele...- disse Hinata

-Por que você não o convida para passar o natal junto com você?- disse Tenten

- Não sei se seria uma boa Idéia, ele não gosta muito do natal...- disse- além disso, eu não teria coragem...

-Bom, pense nisso como a última oportunidade do ano!- disse Tenten- coragem, amiga, coragem!

- A não sei não...ele não vai aceitar

" _Pense nisso como a ultima oportunidade do ano_" essa frase ecoava em minha cabeça, se era mesmo a ultima oportunidade do ano eu iria tentar, afinal, não iria custar nada mesmo....Com esses pensamentos decidi convidar Sasuke...

- Ei Sasuke – Falei meio receosa

- Hein? – "Respondeu" Sasuke

- É que o natal esta perto, então que tal se você...

- Não – Sasuke me cortou

- Mais você nem me ouviu – Rebati

- Não

Continuamos andando pelas ruas frias de Tókio, eu olhava para o chão frustrada, eu havia tido tanto tempo para criar coragem e no fim ele nem me ouvira!

-Espera, Sasuke- disse

-O que foi?

-Vamos entrar nessa livraria- disse apontando para um estabelecimento que se intitulava "livraria Ayakama"- quero ver uma coisa.

Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça e então fomos a livraria, fui direto até a sessão dos livros infantis, passei os olhos por todas as prateleiras procurando _aquele _livro.

-Achou algo interessante?- perguntou Sasuke

-Na verdade, sim...- disse- mas não achei o livro que eu queria... também, esqueci qual era o título.

_"Quando eu era criança, toda noite de natal eu lia aquele livro ilustrado, onde havia uma bruxa que ameaçava acabar com o natal, e roubou todos os presentes do papai Noel, mas então, o papai Noel lutou bravamente e conseguiu salvar o natal a tempo..."_

-Graças a esse livro, eu sempre dormia tranqüila- continuei- pois sabia que o Papai Noel iria lutar com a bruxa se ela fosse fazer algum mau...

Parei de andar e me virei para Sasuke com um sorriso maior que o rosto.

-Sabia que o natal é símbolo de felicidade?- disse a ele- o papai Noel é esse símbolo, aquele saco que ele carrega é cheio de alegria!

-Não concordo- disse Sasuke virando o rosto- para mim o natal é símbolo de infelicidade.

Aquela frase me chocou profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo me magoou, tudo bem se ele não gosta, mas ele deveria respeitar meus sentimentos...

-Sabe Sasuke, o natal está cada vez mais perto...

- Não – Rebateu ele

- Enfim...irei lhe esperar embaixo da arvore da praça principal – Falei

- Eu não vou

- Mas eu irei te esperar e se você não vier, o problema é meu – Falei com autoridade.

- Já vou avisando: Eu não vou

-Mas eu vou esperar!

-Mas eu não vou!

-Mas eu vou esperar

-Não vou.

-Vou esperar.

Encerrei aquela conversa que claramente não daria em nada.

Então no dia 25 de dezembro lá estava eu naquela arvore esperando o garoto que eu tinha certeza que não vinha.

As horas passavam e ele não chegava, logo deu meia –noite e eu estava me preparando para ir embora quando eu escutei alguém gritando "Sakura!"

Me virei para trás e vi Sasuke do outro lado da árvore, ele ainda não havia me visto.

-É claro que ela não esta aqui...- disse ele para si- EU SOU UM IDIOTA!- gritou- eu fiquei com medo... por que não tenho boas lembranças do natal, e acho que dessa vez também será assim, desculpe... Sakura.

-Não tem problema- eu disse, revelando minha presença.

-Sakura...?- disse ele- você ainda está aqui?!

-Sim... eu sou persistente né?

-Na verdade... eu também sou!

Dizendo isso, ele abriu a mochila e tirou algo de lá.

-Está velho e usado mas... é para você!- disse estendendo um pacote.

Quando abri, vi um livro ilustrado que se intitulava " a longa noite de Papai Noel", e quando vi o conteúdo do livro...

-É esse... o livro ilustrado que eu procurava...- disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Esse livro era meu...- disse Sasuke- antes de odiar o natal... eu esperava por ele, então...

Eu nem ouvia o que ele dizia, estava feliz demais para me importar com isso.

-Obrigada... Sasuke...- disse- sabe, acho que agora é minha vez de presenteá-lo...

Fiquei na ponta dos meus pés para alcançar sua altura.

-Fecha... os olhos...

E foi assim que demos o nosso primeiro beijo.

Fim... ?

* * *

**Essa fic eu escrevi juntamente com a minha amada onee-chan, Elina, nós nos baseamos em um conto do mangá "Destino Cativo", esperamos que tenham gostado dessa fic que foi escrita com muito carinho!**

**E feliz natal para todos!**

**Kiss  
**


End file.
